


Drop the catch? Kiss the bowler!

by j_obsessed



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_obsessed/pseuds/j_obsessed
Summary: Exactly what the title says.
Relationships: Jos Buttler/Joe Root
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Drop the catch? Kiss the bowler!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Rosetylars who has inspired me :')  
> This is my first fic on here! Hope you enjoy!

Mark is just mean. He really is. Jos loves him with all his heart. But he’s really fucking mean. He’s standing there with this smug arrogant bitch ass smile on his face, and really, Jos hates him right now. He’d throw a fit, but he thinks maybe that isn’t the smartest way to go about this particular confrontation. He knows his concentration has been lacking today. He does. But he’s trying. He’s already dropped three easy catches off Root, two off Stokes, and now a second one off Mark. Thank fuck that over is finished.

It’s almost like Mark is _trying_ to bowl the most ridiculous lines and lengths for him to catch. Joe is too sweet to say anything mean to the wicketkeeper, ever, and just smiles at him softly with a ‘don’t worry, we all have off days,’ accompanied with a small brush of fingertips on his arm, that’s so quick, Jos thinks he’s imagined it. Stokes is hot-blooded, almost screeches, but Eoin is always there to calm him down with a kiss on his shoulder or a promise of something less… pure, for later that night.

Mark, on the other hand, is not patient or sweet and loving. And he doesn’t have a sex-obsessed boyfriend to help him release his frustrations. Mark is also, for better word, a dick.

That is why he has decided to open his big mouth and send Jos’ day into an incredibly accelerated downward exponential slope. “Every time you drop a catch, we should make you kiss the person you dropped the catch off. Maybe you’d actually hang onto some then.”

Mark is such a fucking dick. Maybe if he got some, he wouldn’t be this much _of_ one.

There’s an awfully mischievous glint in his eye and it just gets more and more roguish as Eoin pipes in with an; “Oh my god I suddenly have become a specialist pace bowler everybody get the fuck out of my way.” Jos blanches as he looks at Ben. The taller ginger looks like he is going to strangle Mark, and maybe even him. Mark’s smug face contorts into one of fear pretty quickly, and Jos can’t help but snicker. Eoin doesn’t look the slightest bit phased, just leans over and kisses Ben softly, with an equally cheeky “you can have a go too babe, I promise he’s worth it, you should ask Aiden.”

Now, Jos glares. _Aiden_ had been an incident almost four months ago, that Eoin will literally not

fucking

get

over.

It was literally, _nothing._

Jos was undeniably drunk, and all they did was make out against an alleyway wall outside a nightclub anyway. Jos doesn’t remember this all too well. Doesn’t remember anything. The place, or the time, he means.

Because he really remembers _Aiden_. Nothing about the boy specifically, not in the way you’re thinking. But he remembers that Aiden had dirty blonde hair which fell into his blue doe eyes, and that he was just the tiniest bit shorter than Jos, and a little lither. Remembers how he couldn’t actually look into his eyes because the boy reminded him so much of Joe. Never mind that Joe had been on the floor with some random chick that night, looking incredibly ~~fucked~~ ~~debauched~~ ~~sinful~~ _pleased,_ as she pushed herself up all over him and grabbed at his-

Ben holds back a chuckle at Jos’ indignant expression, before opting to add his own teasing remark, “I don’t think our keeper will be too happy with that, the only one he wants to make out with is Joey.”

“He’s doesn’t want to make out with Joey, you guys are idiots, I’d bet fifteen quid, since Jos is about as straight as a ruler.” David jumps in. And honestly, Jos has never ever in his life been more ungrateful for his idiot teammate’s terrible habit of losing money on stupid bets. Because now, he already knows, someone is going to take that bet.

Jos prays to the ever-loving gods that Eoin doesn’t say anything. Because Eoin knows that Jos is _very_ not straight, and knows Jos is very definitely gay for their test-captain, speaking of whom, is currently staring at the four of them with very cold, hard, calculating eyes.

However. This isn’t test training. This is ODI training.

Which means sensible, lovely, sweet Joe does not call the shots.

Which means Eoin does.

Which means Jos is not safe from some horrendous judgement that is definitely going to end badly. Which means-

“I’ll take that bet, I hope you’re ready to lose David.” Eoin yells, as he takes the leather ball from Ben’s hand. It should be awkward, but, Eoin, Ben and Jos, they’ve known each other for so long, and they’re so close. Not to mention, the taller ginger has never been able to refuse Eoin a single thing. They really are perfect for each other. It makes Jos want to throw up.

David rolls his eyes, and Mark who has been incredibly quiet since his original bright idea, looks completely petrified.

Jos confusedly follows his eyeline, until he meets a _seething_ Joe. If he thought _Ben_ was going to kill Mark, Joe was going to bring him back to life just to drive a stump straight through his gut, or maybe hit him over the head with his bat. Jos is actually almost mildly concerned for Mark. But then he remembers the situation he’s in, and thinks that he wouldn’t mind if Joe stabbed the bowler in his sleep.

Then there’s a scary realisation. This over is going to be Ben’s. (He knows Eoin is going to steal the first ball and he’s mildly terrified but also somewhat comforted, because Eoin and him are close enough for it to be okay, and although Ben is a bit possessive, the taller ginger knows exactly how whipped Jos is for Joe, because Morgs can’t keep a secret for his fucking life.)

The next over is going to be David’s.

Maybe another one from Mark.

But, at some point, eventually, Joe is going to bowl.

Jos _knows_ Joe doesn’t want him like that. Unlike Jos, Joe is very much as straight as a ruler. He knows, okay. Doesn’t make it hurt any less.

He’s already dropped THREE off him. God this is going to be an absolute fucking _train wreck._

**

Joe is going to strangle him. He swears on his life and everything he holds dear (especially Jos- don’t tell Mark he said that), he is going to strangle Mark Wood.

_‘Every time you drop a catch, we should make you kiss the person you dropped the catch off.’_

Joe regrets ever getting drunk enough to let it slip to Mark that he thinks Jos is ‘the prettiest most handsome most gorgeous thing he’s ever seen’. To be honest, he regrets telling Mark a lot of things. The pacer is not exactly the best at keeping anything secret, he’s only barely managed to hide the fact that ‘Aiden’ was _actually Joe_. He was panicking okay, he had to tell someone, and Mark is his best friend. The young blonde really doesn’t know how the pacer hasn’t gone tattle-telling everyone in the entire England cricket board, but there’s a sneaking suspicion that’s telling him that Mark’s told Eoin.

 _God_ that incident has been the fuel for his late-night _musings_ for way longer than should be acceptable. Jos just kisses so… _perfectly_. He takes what he wants and fuck, Joe is such a bottom for him. He remembers pushing up against a hard body while dancing, before he was pulled outside, and pressed into the wall of the alley beside the club. The music was so unbelievably loud, he could feel the vibrations thumping through the wall against his back, as his thigh was hooked over the handsome ‘stranger’s’ hip.

Jos really was so _gone_ that night, Joe remembers how he let himself give in, because there was no way the taller blonde was going to remember anything. (He says ‘let himself’ because he doesn’t want to think about how demanding Jos is, how he could send a flaming _look_ at the shorter boy, and he’d basically give him everything he wanted.)

Joe however, was definitely nowhere near as intoxicated. Test captains don’t really get that luxury. He specifically remembers the way Jos had pulled sob after sob, whimper after whimper, from his mouth, with hands possessive and grip insistent on _keeping him._ He specifically remembers how there had been a flicker of some sort, a realisation maybe, flash Jos’ face when the younger had accidently groaned out his name. It was quickly masked by disbelief, almost as if Jos thought it was too good to be true.

Joe is really really weak for Jos.

So he’s done what any self-respecting man would do. He’s _stayed_ _friends with him._

Barely touches him (because that would definitely, absolutely end horrifically), doesn’t pay him any special attention- because dipshits like Mark make that a shitshow in itself. Instead he spends his time staring at the keeper when he isn’t looking, or imagining the broad blonde in his bed at unforgivable hours of the morning.

_Self-respecting man, my ass._

**

Eoin bowls a quick, bouncing delivery, which Jos only barely misses. It was a genuinely tough catch, just skimmed the top of his glove, at full leap and stretch. Ben rolls his eyes, because, yeah, he taught Morgs how to bowl that, and yeah, he’s just used it- to kiss someone that’s not him. Rude. The all-rounder chances a glance at Joe, who looks absolutely infuriated, and he really is trying, but he cannot for the life of him, hide his laugh. He sucks it up, watches as Eoin stalks over to the keeper, who’s playfully rolling his eyes and grinning.

Ben makes quick eye contact with Jos, a shared understanding of ‘he is my boyfriend, Mark is an idiot’ and ‘yes I know he’s yours, and Mark is a douchebag’. Still smiling, he flickers his eyes, nudging his head over to Joe. Jos catches the prompt, but ignores it, doesn’t really want to see Joe’s probable distaste, or worse, indifference.

If he did look, he’d see Joe squeezing the ball so hard, the veins in his hands were raising slightly, knuckles shifting dangerously as Eoin got closer and closer. He’d also see Mark trying, and failing miserably to contain his amusement, face muscles straining obviously (because if Mark did laugh, Joe might _actually_ seriously murder him in his sleep).

David was watching with wide eyes. Completely and utterly flabbergasted. The shorter ginger’s hand comes up to Jos shirt, as he tugs the keeper down, tilting his head slightly and kissing him, pretty intensely right in the middle of the pitch, in front of the whole team. Eoin pulls back grinning, before sauntering over to David and patting his shoulder twice, “I expect 15 quid in my hand after training Willey.”

“He still doesn’t want to kiss Joey you numbnut!”

Eoin and Ben and Mark all roll their eyes, how interesting is that?

Joe throws the ball to Ben, who bowls the next three without incident. However, on the last ball of his over, he manages to bowl a perfect wide yorker, and since there’s no batsmen training today, the ball skips past Jos. It’s a ball which Jos really, really should have caught. But Joe was standing there, talking to some staff, specifically, a blonde-haired blue-eyed woman, who was coquettishly smiling at him with her hand on his arm and-

He sighs. Ben just laughs, and strolls up to him, almost identically to the way Morgs did. They really are so similar, it’s undeniably endearing. He places a soft peck to Jos’ lips, nothing too showy, and turns around, probably to go back to his boyfriend. However. That would have been too simple. And Jos’ life is far from that.

Because Ben must notice the woman talking to Joe.

And Ben really is one of the best friends ever.

The all-rounder takes one glance at them, and turns back to Jos, leans down and whispers “trust me,” before cupping his jaw, and kissing him _hard._ Jos actually groans at the impact, Morgs watches proudly, clapping, similar to Mark who just puts his hands together, seemingly impressed. David stands there, once again, completely flabbergasted. Finny just sighs. What the fuck is this team, honestly.

Jos doesn’t notice that Joe has stopped talking entirely, and is storming towards them on the pitch. He doesn’t catch Morgs abruptly hanging onto Joe’s arm, cackling, and sending him back into the field somewhere. He does however, hear Mark’s pained scream as Joe thwacks his chest. He pulls away laughing, and Ben does the same. “You were right babe, not bad, not bad at all,” he teases, making his way back to a very smug Morgan, who winks at Jos.

“Feel free to join us anytime.” The three of them crack up laughing.

David takes the next over, and thank fucking god, Jos manages all the catches he’s offered. Granted, the bowler has taken some pity, and is bowling stump-to-stump. Thank fucking God. Because, David is actually straight, and, he has a wife, and he is SO not Jos’ cup of tea, so kissing him is definitely not something that Jos wants to do, or even think about. He shudders.

Mark takes the next over. The absolute asshole. Bowls another fucking _bouncer_ , which, would DEFINITELY have been a wide in a legitimate game. Again, grazes the tip of his glove as he makes a decent diving effort high to his left. Mark smirks, and it really is the most infuriating thing he’s ever seen, and Jos wants to wipe it off his face. So he stalks over, grips the pacer’s jaw, and kisses him. He feels Mark gasp into his mouth, so he evilly flicks his tongue, before he pulls away, leaving him absolutely stunned. Jos is a _really good kisser._ And he knows it.

Mark mutters a quiet ‘thank you’ and resumes his bowling, which sends the gingers into another spiel of laughter. Joe is nowhere near as amused, which only seems to make them laugh harder. Mark is less attack-y after that, but on the last ball of the over, he nails a short ball which Jos catches, but then, pops out of his grip. He sighs, exasperated. Mark looks at him expectantly, and Jos, despite all his hatred for the boy (he loves him, really) pecks him softly. Mark is very not happy with that, pouts and launches himself into Jos’ arms, and the keeper just laughs, and then lets Mark kiss him properly.

Hey, if he’s being kissed by some guys who aren’t unattractive in the _slightest,_ he may as well make the best of it.

Jos is absolutely oblivious to Joe’s boiling rage.

Eoin and Ben, however, have a perfect view of the shorter blonde’s face, which is hawkish and pale, eyes creased in a jealous _fury._ Eoin and Ben are lovely, they really are, but there’s a limit to how lovely anyone can be, so you can’t blame them for laughing obnoxiously as they watch Joe struggle to breathe. Jos lets Mark down, and resumes his position behind the stumps.

When Mark throws the ball at Joe, the blonde is so busy thinking of all the ways he could kill him without leaving DNA behind, that he doesn’t see it, and it hits him in the face. Jos suppresses a chuckle, whereas the other boys are not so kind, and burst into giddy laughter. Joe grumbles, taking the ball, and flipping Mark off. “You love me Joeyyyyy.”

Joe just rolls his eyes.

Jos focuses, puts all things out of his mind, to make sure, that god forbid whatever happens, he doesn’t have to kiss Joe in front of his teammates. Because he really can’t stand the idea of the younger boy hating him forever. The first ball is simple enough, and he catches it easily. He thinks he sees a flicker of annoyance run across the shorter blonde’s face, but he doesn’t let himself think anything of it. _Focus, Buttler._

When Jos manages the next catch, which has a little more spin than he was expecting, Finny applauds him, only to be silenced by a fiery glare from the bowler. Jos is confused. He caught the ball. Is that not what they were after? Mark, Ben, Eoin and _Joe_ all look frustrated.

The next ball comes quicker, and Jos juggles it twice, before managing to keep it in his hands. Joe lets out a soft grunt of frustration, which Jos almost misses. Almost. He looks at the younger questioningly, but the smaller blonde doesn’t meet his gaze.

He makes it through the final ball of the over, and Jos has completed another successful over. Hasn’t missed a single catch. Joe doesn’t look happy, and it really is confusing the fuck out of Jos. But before he can go ask him about it, Mark has the ball in his hand, and has already bowled a very pace-on delivery which almost hits the keeper in the face. Jos wasn’t even in position yet, honestly.

Mark is such a dick.

But before Mark can even take a single step toward Jos, he’s hit in full force by Joe, who launches himself into the keeper’s arms. The shorter boy’s arms wrap around his neck, body pressing up against his, and then, Joe is biting at his bottom lip, and sucking at his tongue. He can feel slender fingers run through his hair, before tugging, eliciting a soft groan which Joe swallows eagerly. Jos can’t even get his bearings, barely even registers that he’s making out with _Joe Root_ , the most angelic, pure, soft, sweet darling he’s ever seen, in front of the entirety of the English bowling side, AND THEIR CAPTAIN. Can’t blame him though, because he’s a bit distracted, and his mouth and hands are very much occupied. Joe doesn’t let him _breathe._ He just _takes._ Licks into his mouth and pulls him closer, hands fisting in his shirt, gripping into his back, nails sinking into his biceps, and Jos really doesn’t have any answers.

He has absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on, but he grips the younger’s waist tightly, pulls the slimmer boy's body onto his own, hard, and kisses him back just as roughly. Joe jumps slightly, and Jos gets the memo, letting the younger wrap his legs around his waist.

He’s holding Joe up entirely with his biceps, and he briefly wonders if Joe remembers when he admitted his love for the keeper’s arms. Figures that he _must_ remember, because persistent fingers come to grip at the muscle, and the younger is moaning into his mouth. Jos has somehow managed to get his gloves off, and a hand comes to skim under Joe’s training shirt. The younger just arches further into his touch.

Jos suddenly remembers that he’s actually in the middle of practice, and that they’re surrounded by people they really should not be doing this in front of. Not to mention, that, they really shouldn’t be doing this anyway, because Joe is straight.

But then, he registers that Joe wasn’t even bowling, Mark was. And that _Joe_ kissed _him._

_OH._

Oh my god he’s an idiot.

It pains him, but he breaks the kiss for a split second, to glance at the rest of the players on the field. He can feel Joe’s face tuck tightly into his neck, and a soft kiss placed at the base, just near his shoulder.

David looks like he’s seen three ghosts steal his kids, Ben has pursed his lips into a knowing smirk, and Mark is just standing there with his hands on his hips, with a very similar expression. _He knew. That fucking dipshit._ Jos glances quickly at Morgs, who just winks at him and sends him off, before turning to David to demand his 15 quid.

Before anyone can say a single word, Jos has started walking off the field, with Joe still in his arms, plastered tightly against the taller blonde’s body, not an inch of space between them. Jos nips at the younger’s ear, before softly pecking his cheek, “Why didn’t you say?”

“Was scared. Don’t like watching you kiss the others though. Mine.” All of it is muffled into Jos’ shoulder, but he catches it.

Might be the second-best thing he’s caught all day, actually.


End file.
